


Werk It Out

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gym Sex, I was baked when I wrote this, Lesbian Sex, Passionate, Rule 63, and drank a mixture that me and my friends literally called booty juice, took a fat edible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Erik x M'baku femslash porn. What more could you want?Note: Author was baked/drunk when this posted





	Werk It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adventuress_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/gifts).



> lol yall

Erika turned up the settings on her treadmill, frustration filling her senses. Pettiness taking over. 

The overly buff woman next to her smirked and with a bored swing of her finger turned up the settings on her treadmill almost double the number of Erika's. 

Erika huffed, and she puffed, lol naw she just growled and with an extremely high vengence, tunred up the settings on her treadmill, her chest heaved and huffed as she ran, pushing her body to extreme limits just to prove a point. 

She knew that there was no way that the other woman could beat her.

She scoffed and giggled with glee. She pressed the wind down button. She was going to turn to her partner and passively aggressively tell her "good workout today?" or something else in that manor.

Those comments would always earn her a growl and smirk.

The look on her face was one she kept in her head for those moments when she was furiously rubbing her clit.

Or for those small moments in the shower were she'd squeeze her nipples thinking about how good the furious woman would be in bed.

But mostly for those moments with her hand graspring her vibrtor which were rubbing and itching her sloppy clit. 

_Yeah, alot of moment like those._

When Erika turned to face the woman she gasped, the woman was long gone, walking towards the showers with a sexy sway and stomp. stomp. stOMP. 

Erika growled, grabbed her bag and water and jogged after the woman. 

When she got to the showers the woman was buck naked. Crossing her arms and smirking at Erika. 

Erika's jaw dropped. 

She quickly closed it and dropped her things on the floor with a clump. 

"The name's Erika she siad, already making her way over to the woman. 

"M'baku" the other-M'baku simply replied. Hearing her voice, was like hearing the voice of god. So deep, and smooth it literally popped her pussy. 

They quickly emraced, leaving no time for them to look at each other, and kissed firmly on the lips. 

Erika's clothes quickly getting drenched, she didn't even care. 

M'baku picked Erika up like a doll, Erika wrapped her arms around M'baku's thick thighs. 

Her pussy grinding against M'baku's pussy ~~delisshuly, (i know that's not how you spell it, but I honestly delicious?""}~~    

deliciously. 

Erika moaned and M'baku quickly turned them around, Erika slamming against the wall. she cried out, and then keened when M'baku quickly grabbed Erika's breat giving them a nice squeeze, Erika felt her juices drip down her. 

M'baku held her up with one arm, and the other slowly made her way down Erik'a abs, and stroked her pubs. 

Erika tingled with pressure and moaned, thrusting her pussy in M'baku's direction. 

M'baku would just keep teasing her, not giving Erika any relif. 

Erika should have known that even their sex would be competitive.

Until finally, Erka groaned, " _p-pleas-please"_

 _"What?"_ M'baku hummed against Erik's tender and bruised lips. 

"M'baku please, give it to me!" 

M'baku laughed, a strong barking sound, and twirled her large finger into Erika's sloppy pussy. 

Erika thrusted loving the sound and grinding. 

Gritting out, "more, more!!" 

M'baku pressed her thumb against Erika's clit, 

Erika gasped, as she came instantly colors and blackness filling her vision. 

M'baku slowly put her down, and smirked leaving Erika a shaken mess. 

Erika stood there gasping as she watched M'baky leave here there all alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr" oforlikelalune   
> feel free to comment kudos and all tht shit


End file.
